The present invention relates to recording audio and video signals transmitted by digital broadcasting. Particularly, this invention relates to an audio and video signal recording apparatus having a preset recording function (presetting the preset data of TV programs which will be broadcast later, such as, TV channel, time, etc.) of recording audio and audio signals, such as, TV programs which will be broadcast later.
Digital broadcasting via communications satellite (CS) has been very popular. Not only this, digital broadcasting via broadcasting satellite (BS), ground wave or cable is on drawing boards to start in a few years.
Digital broadcasting transmits TV programs with copy information including recording inhibit information for TV programs which are inhibited from recording to secure copyrights thereon, due to the fact that digital signals are hardly degraded no matter how many times the signals are recorded.
Conventional recording apparatus generate a copy guard signal for such TV programs on reception to allow viewers TV viewing but inhibit recording.
Conventional recording apparatus, however, have a drawback in that viewers often guess wrong that recording has been set mistakenly or the apparatus has been out of order.
Viewers tend to make such a wrong guess because a conventional apparatus inevitably starts recording a TV program that has been protected from recording, which results in failure of recording and reproduction, due to the fact that conventional apparatus allow viewers preset recording even for TV programs that carries the recording inhibit information.
The inventor has proposed a technique of TV-program recording inhibition for TV programs protected from recording by copyright, which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined-Patent Publication No. 1999 (11)-32266.
In this technique, viewers preset TV-program recording while watching an on-screen program guide pre-stored in a digital broadcasting receiver.
This technique, however, also has the same drawback in that viewers guess wrong that recording has been set mistakenly or the receiver has been out of order. Viewers make such a wrong guess when recording inhibit information has not been recorded on the program guide or they preset recording without reference to the on screen-program guide.